1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to the field of high power spotlights. More particularly, this invention relates to a portable hand-held high power spotlight having a battery by-pass circuit that enables the spotlight to be powered by an external power source without having the battery in the spotlight.
2. Description of the Related Art
High powered spotlights incorporate a large cylindrical housing having a reflector and a high intensity bulb at one end of the housing. The bulb receives power from an external power supply and generates high intensity light. The housing attaches to a large movable support so the operator can control the movement of the spotlight and direct the high intensity beam of light at a particular object. The lack of portability resulting from large spotlights has caused designers to develop a hand-held high powered spotlight.
One of the primary purposes of hand-held high powered spotlights is portability; therefore, it is important they be lightweight and compact so a user can hold or carry these spotlights. Hand-held high powered spotlights are powered by a battery or an external power supply.
Handheld spotlights powered by an external power supply require rechargeable batteries to be placed in the spotlight in order for the spotlight to operate from the supply. The external power supply provides power to the spotlight while simultaneously recharging the batteries. Even though the batteries are not used to power the spotlight when it is connected to the external power supply, they must be in the spotlight to complete the circuit between the external power supply and the bulb. Because the batteries are required to complete the circuit, the spotlight cannot be operated on external power without the batteries. The batteries, however, add unnecessary weight to the spotlight. Furthermore, in an emergency situation, it may be inconvenient or even impossible to find batteries needed for operation of the spotlight from the external power supply.
It should therefore be appreciated there is a need for a high powered portable spotlight that will operate from an external power source without having batteries installed therein. The present invention fulfills this need.
The present invention is embodied in a spotlight that is powered using either an internal power source such as dry cell batteries or an external power source such as a 12-volt power supply. The spotlight is adapted to be held by a person""s hand or attached to a hook or tripod for directing light from the spotlight to a specific location. The present invention incorporates a battery by-pass circuit that enables the spotlight to operate irrespective of whether or not batteries are installed in the spotlight. The by-pass circuit provides the user with flexibility because the spotlight may be operated when batteries are not installed in the battery compartment.
The spotlight of the present invention includes a reflector having a base at one end and an opening at the other end. The spotlight further includes a housing holding the reflector, a handle, and a cavity with electrical contacts configured to contact a battery. The handle is used to hold the spotlight or attach the spotlight to a tripod so the light projects from the spotlight to a specific location.
The spotlight also includes a battery by-pass circuit so the spotlight can operate irrespective of whether or not batteries are installed in the housing. The battery by-pass circuit is located substantially within the housing of the spotlight. The by-pass circuit includes a plurality of conductors, a switch, and a socket.
A plate, having a bulb socket interposed between first conductors, is positioned within the cavity such that the bulb socket is positioned at the base of the reflector. A bulb of at least 80 lumens is positioned in the bulb socket for producing light directed by the reflector beyond its opening. The reflector reflects light from the bulb through a plastic lens that is located at the opening of the reflector. A second conductor electrically connects the electrical contacts for the battery to the switch and the bulb socket. A third conductor connects the first conductor to the socket, with the switch therebetween. The resulting electrical circuit is independent of the second conductor. The by-pass circuit provides a connection between a socket and the bulb socket. The socket is recessed within the housing and is configured to receive a plug from an external power source to provide power to the bulb. The switch, controlled by a trigger button, is interposed between the socket and the bulb socket. The switch is positioned within the housing for activating the bulb. The trigger button is located adjacent to the handle.
A cord is used to power the spotlight using an external power source. The cord includes the plug at one end and to a lighter plug at the other end. The lighter plug typically receives an input voltage of 12-volts from a lighter receptacle and includes a power conversion circuit that converts the input voltage to an output voltage of approximately 6 volts. The plug is connected to the socket and transfers the output voltage from the cord to the spotlight.
Advantages of the invention include providing a spotlight that can operate using either batteries or an external power supply without having batteries installed within the spotlight. Furthermore, the present invention provides a lightweight and compact spotlight.
Other features and advantages of the present invention should become apparent from the following description of the preferred embodiment, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings, which illustrate, by way of example, the principles of the invention.